


Escapism

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Benny is the new resident in a small community and the reader welcomes him with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapism

You secured the box on the front seat of the truck, before starting the engine and releasing the parking brake, the vehicle ambling off slowly along the country road. Looking behind you in the rearview mirror, you saw the road behind deserted as always, and a small smile crossed your face. The box beside you bounced a little with the uneven surface of the road, and you reached over, turning the cassette player on to listen to some music. As you tapped along to the beat, you glanced out of the window, taking in the woods around you, the mountain path you were driving up one of the more secluded areas. You’d lived here a few years now, appreciated the solitary life, away from other people. You had an internet connection and a local store – that was all you really needed in life.

Something inside the box fell over and you rolled your eyes – packing had never been your best subject. But there wasn’t anything breakable in there, and you were fairly sure that the recipient would be grateful either way. He’d appeared in the mountains a few weeks ago, all hulking and broody, and you weren’t going to lie about being drawn to him from the first moment you saw him. He kept away from the other inhabitants of the mountains and you’d guessed fairly quickly as to why.

You weren’t an idiot, and you knew there were otherworldly things out in the wilderness. You’d seen a ghost or two, and the occasional werewolf. You knew also, that there were people who hunted those kinds of things, and you’d met a few of them over the years, their cryptic remarks pertaining to “hunting” making you grin. Most of them assumed you were a clueless local, but none of the locals around here were clueless. So when this guy had appeared, and the expired blood from the local clinic started going missing, it hadn’t taken long for you to put two and two together.

Four equals Benny Lafitte was a vampire.

Curiosity had gotten the better of you after a few days, so you’d been to the clinic, bought the expired blood from the confused staff there, bagged it up with some other items, including some home made soup (you weren’t sure if vampires ate normal food, but it couldn’t hurt) and a pie, and started the drive up to the furthest cabin on the mountain trail. No one really came up here, and you were lucky your truck could even make the climb, but you figured if Benny turned you away, no harm done, if he didn’t, then win all round.

The cabin came into view as the truck trundled along, and you stopped a little ways down the road, parking the truck up in the trees where it would be easy to turn around. Another battered truck was parked outside the cabin, and on the porch, Benny sat in a chair, his eyes looking out over the mountains. It was quite high up here, to the point that the air started to thin a little, but it was still fresh and beautiful. One of the reasons you lived here was because it was untouched (for the most part) and you couldn’t stand the city. Benny obviously felt the same way, judging by the look on his face as he stared out over the wilderness. As you walked up, the box in hand, his eyes moved to you and he stiffened a little.

‘Hi.’ You greeted warmly. 'Just thought I’d come up and introduce myself, seeing as you’re new to the area. I’m Y/N.’

'Benny.’ He offered, tipping his hat gently. 'Whatcha got there, sweetheart?’ His Southern accent rolled over you and you stared for a moment, before grinning rather stupidly.

'Just some supplies I thought you might need. Or enjoy. We look after each other here – got no one else to do it for us.’

Benny stood, chuckling. 'Seems about right.’ He moved along the porch, coming to stand at the top of the steps, looking down at you as you stood at the bottom. Now you were here, your confidence seemed to ebb away, and you stuttered.

’S-so, what made you decide to live in the mountains?’

Another dry chuckled seeped from him, and he came down the steps. 'I don’t do so well with people.’ He grinned, as if it were a inside joke, whilst your brain was screaming at you, some primitive sense telling you that this man was dangerous. 'Why don’t you come on inside, I’ll fix us a drink.’ You nodded, following him, the box held tightly in your grasp as he opened the door to his cabin. Stepping inside, you saw it was sparsely but comfortably furnished, like the most of the cabins, and only two rooms, plus a bathroom. It was warm inside, and Benny took the box from you with a grateful smile, placing it on the side. 'You drink whiskey?’ He asked and you nodded again, trying to find your voice.

'Y-yeah.’ You shrugged at your own nervousness, and he raised an eyebrow.

'Something wrong?’

You swallowed hard. 'Well, no. But I know. About you. You know.’

His eyebrow arched higher. 'Know what?’

’T-that you’re a v….a vampire.’ You got it out eventually and Benny chuckled again.

'Am I that transparent?’ He asked, pulling two glasses from a cupboard. 'I thought I was hiding it well.’ You watched as he poured out a generous fifth of amber liquid into each glass.

'Mountain folk know a bit more than you think.’ You replied, a smile in your voice, relaxing now you’d confessed and he’d admitted it. If it had turned out you’d been wrong, it would have been embarrassing to explain the box full of blood you’d brought him. That could have been an interesting conversation with the local police department. 'That’s what the supplies are that I brought. You hadn’t been in town for a few days, I was concerned.’

'You been watching me or something, cher?’ The term of endearment made you smile a little.

'No. Well…no. Not a lot goes on round here, you know? And I have to get off the internet some time.’ You looked around. 'I wasn’t…honest. Just neighbourly concern.’

Suddenly he was all too close to you, his larger form swamping yours and you felt heat pool in your belly, your mouth running dry. 'It is very appreciated.’ He enunciated each word clearly, his Louisiana twang lilting his accent and you all but swooned. His nostrils flared as he stood closer, his hand brushing your arm and your eyes widened. 'It is lonely in these mountains.’

'You don’t have…er…anyone around? No friends or…er…girlfriends?’ _Yeah, you’re stealthy as hell_. Benny chuckled again, the sound rich and appealing.

'No. I don’t have anyone. Had a friend, but we had to part ways. And my last girlfriend…turned out to be less than what I’d hoped.’

'What happened to her?’

'She’s dead.’

'I’m sorry.’ You said, sympathetically, and Benny smiled, his face closer to yours now, and your breath hitched in your chest.

'Don’t be. She’d been dead to me for fifty years.’ He smiled, reaching up to push a strand of hair from your face. Then your personal space was returned to you as he moved away, leaving you flushed and wanting. He picked up the tumblers of whiskey, handing one to you and you took it, tossing back the contents and enjoying the confidence boosting warmth that swam down your throat.

'So you’re staying here permanently?’

'It looks likely.’ He smiled at you and your bones melted, although you weren’t sure if the whiskey was enhancing that feeling.

'That’s good.’ You blurted out, then covered your mouth. 'Sorry, that was a little forward of me.’

Benny laughed, coming closer to you again, finishing his whiskey and putting the glass down, taking yours from you and placing that on the counter too. 'I don’t mind, cher. Not at all.’ He leaned in, cupping your face and placing a soft kiss to your lips. You responded, moaning a little as he parted from you. 'Forgive me. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a woman as captivating as you.’

'I…I’m not that captivating.’ You whispered, and Benny shook his head, bending to kiss you again. You sank into him, and his strong arms came around to hold you closer.

'Humour me.’ He said lowly, pulling you flush against him.

'Just don’t stop.’ You gasped as his mouth found your neck, and brief panic flared in your system, remembering that he was a vampire. His laughter rumbled against your neck, and you pulled back a little, looking at him questioningly.

'You smell delicious.’ He said, placing a chaste kiss over your pulse. 'But I don’t eat people.’ And he kissed you again, sweeping you away, every sensible thought obliterated from your mind. You hadn’t come up here with hopes of this happening – well, maybe just a little – and this was all straight out of a movie or something, but god, you weren’t complaining. His fingers played out a tune on your body, finding all the right spots to make you moan out loud, and when his hand slid between your thighs, finding the warm place at the juncture of your legs, you fell backwards at the first touch, and his arm held you up.

'Oh god, Benny.’ You sighed heavily as he undid your pants, his cool hand sliding over your flesh, finding it’s mark immediately, and rubbing small circles, increasing the pressure in your belly. You cried out, and Benny smiled as he slipped a single digit inside you, curling it upwards. You quivered around him, and he lowered his mouth to the top of your breast, peeking out over the top of the sweater you wore.

'You are so warm.’ He whispered, almost reverently, his hand withdrawing from you, eliciting a whimper at the loss. He pushed your pants down, allowing him better access, and this time it was two fingers, not one that sought entrance to your body, and you panted heavily as he fucked you with his fingers, pulling responses from your body that you hadn’t thought possible. He stood you straight, leaning you against the kitchen counter, his fingers still working your flesh into frenzy as you watched him pull his own pants undone, allowing them to fall to the floor, along with his underwear. Your panties were already gone, your boots toed off, and you were bare to his gaze as he pulled his hand away. He lifted you, spreading your thighs and lowering you onto his hardened cock. Both of you groaned in completion as he filled you, his forehead resting against your collarbone, your back against the kitchen counter.

When he began to move within you, you cried out, your peak hitting without warning, and you tightened around him, your hands on his shoulders as he gripped your ass, ploughing himself into your dripping pussy. One might argue that fucking a guy with ten minutes of meeting him was the behaviour of a slut, but there was something here, something you’d never felt before and something you were all too willing to explore, even as he fucked the sense right out of you, his thick cock hitting every single spot inside you. You felt like the world around you was on fire, even though his cool skin was against yours, his hand seeking to free your breast from your sweater, his mouth closing around your nipple.

'You taste so sweet.’ Benny purred, releasing your hardened nub from his mouth. 'I’m going to taste every inch of you.’ Normally, that would sound ominous coming from a vampire, but the way the words rolled off his tongue in that accent of his, you felt like maybe you’d already died and gone to heaven. You threw your head back as another orgasm hit you, and he ran his hand down your neck, biting his own lip. 'Captivating.’ He muttered, then grabbed your hips, increasing the pace and brutality of his thrusts, to the point that you knew you’d be unable to drive back straight away, but you didn’t care.

His cock hardened further and you cried out as his fingers drew bruises on your skin, and he exploded within you, his forehead buried in your neck as he pumped shot after shot of cum into your cunt, grunting in time with the thrust of his hips. When he finally stopped, he sighed heavily, pulling his head up, his hand cupping your cheek affectionately.

'I do apologise, cher. I would not normally presume to…’

'It’s okay.’ You smiled, somewhat shyly, which was ridiculous when his cock was still balls deep inside you. 'I wanted to.’

'Life is short, no?’ He smiled, and you nodded, wincing a little as he pulled out of you, setting you down on wobbly legs. You stumbled and almost fell, but he was there to catch you, and you smiled gratefully. 'I believe you need to lay down, Y/N.’

'Only if you join me.’ You replied, capturing his lips in another kiss.


End file.
